Misunderstood Love: Scouilver Story
by IHeartRainbowsNSkittles
Summary: A story of a boy finding about his past, but along the way he found someone who always lightens him everyday,even though his parents don't like the puck. *THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI/MPREG/LEMON* Couples: Sonadow & Scouilver


**Misunderstood Love **

**Couples: Silver and Scrouge **

**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI AND MPREG **

**:Hello this is Karina or iHeartRainbowsNSkittles, either one but I'm making this summary because Silver's Return is coming close to an end. Yeah I'm a little sad but happy because my god I have never got so many writers-block before in my life. Since a lot of you like mpreg as much like hehe, I have another cute story. Today was just….HELL because I have all test's in every class (TT ^ TT) not cool and totally hate study! Thankful I got all passing grades today (^_^) me happy. **

**So please tell me if you like this story? If you don't then I just write another one **

***I will not make a squeal for this story also, I hate getting writers-block people.* **

**~Enjoy and I'm going to shut up!**

This Story begins with a happy couple, Sonic and Shadow. They were high school students in the 10th grade, they been going out for a while. Sonic did went out with Amy, but she cheated on him with Jet. He was heartbroken, in the end he left that cheater. Shadow was one of his closest friend's the one thing he didn't knew was that Shadow had a major secret crush on him. The day Sonic left Amy he went up to Shadows house to talk about it, right there that day he finally realize that he love Shadow. They both confess one another's feelings and also both lost their virginity's.

Now it's been 8 months since they started going out, Sonic was the uke while his man was the seme. Both were a happy couple until Sonic began acting all different, one night after the hedgehogs were done making love. The blue hedgehog would always complain about stomach problems like cramps. His boyfriend just told him it could have just been food poisoning or ate something not good anymore. In the back of his mind he knew Sonic was trying to believe something that could never happen to a male mobiu. Even his uke would take a pregnancy test to try to prove his boyfriend wrong. But in the end the test's would always have one mark/bar or just say negative, Shadow also have to always comfort his disappointed boyfriend. The crazy blue hedgehog my a promise to his seme saying he swore he will get pregnant by Shadow's seed somehow.

On a Thursday night in the Autumn , the moon was a crescent on its right and a chilly night not to cold or hot just right temperature. Shadow just had in of Sonic's fantasy, yes he would like to have child one day, but he's only 15 and boys can't get pregnant. The blue uke got very upset with Shadows answer, he ran away leaving his seme boyfriend in bed. Before he left the house he only took a sweatpants and his red sneakers.

On the other side of this small city, there was a family of three but something terrible was happening in there little home. There were guns shots, screaming, crying, yelling and blood. A mother running away somewhere in her house trying to find somewhere to hide with her child in her arms. Her husband was the first one to be killed, when he protected his wife from getting shot. She was racing up the stairs, there was a secret cabinet but the only problem was it the space was small. Mostly for size of an 6 year old to perfectly fit in without struggling getting in. She first kiss her child many times saying over and over that he love him, and said no matter what happens he must be quite or the bad people will get him.

She then place him in quickly in the small cabinet, after wards the room got very quiet till he heard a slam of the door making contact to the wall. The child place his eye on the small crack on the cabinet door. He made a small gasp for seeing his mother on the floor having three guns up on her head. She was pin down with her both arms behind her back. The child wanted to help his mother but knew he couldn't because the bad people who hurt him also. That was the last time he saw his mother alive, she was shot multiple times in the head. The child place his hands tight on his peach muzzle so tight that not a sound could come out. After the man dress in black suits with sunglasses left the room with some last kicks to the now lifeless body.

The child came out from his hiding spot, he quickly rush over to his mother's side. He shook her lifeless body many times but she didn't respond. Carefully the child didn't knew why would his mother would wake up, then he notice holes on her head and blood dripping out. He place then his soft head on her back, but then he sniffed in the air and something smell funny. A loud bang was heard from downstairs the sound was getting louder and louder. He left his mother in the room, rash down the stairs but was only stop to his fathers body also dead. Calling out his dad over and over, he also didn't respond back to his scared child.

The poor 6 year old now saw reality had hit him, his parents are talking to him for some reason. A bang was heard again coming from the living room, he ran over to see what it was and he scream seeing a fire was being to grow large. He also saw smoke coming in the room where him and his father were, he remember in school teaching him how to get out of fires. So he crawl down to floor only using his arms and legs to push himself to the door he saw it was open. Once he made out outside of the burning house, he crawl over to the other side of the street. The poor hedgehog child was now homeless, orphan, and alone. He pick himself up so he couldn't watch his family house burn to the ground. His body was cover in ash's, the only thing he could do was look for shelter and cry.

His skin is also itchy also because of the fire making some contact to him, he also had a hard time breathing maybe some of the ash's entering his lungs.

Would someone find this child, who would and take this child in good care.

Hello there its me again, blah lol

Tell me if you like this story or not : )

I have the full story what happens next, please some reviews

Sonic Characters © SEGA


End file.
